In processing circuits as are for example included in chip cards, such as processing circuits for carrying out cryptographic operations, a low power consumption is a typical requirement. Accordingly, approaches for designing and operating processing circuits to allow logic operations such as cryptographic operations to be carried out with reduced power consumption are desirable.